the orphan and the exorcist
by xxxikutoxxx
Summary: <html><head></head>15 year old orphan harry potter has been alone and hasn't talked to anyone sense he was little, but then one day someone asks him if he would like to live at the black order. And his life will never be the same after.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello to all the people who are reading this. This is my first crossover so be nice okay. In this story hogwarts exists but harry probably wont be going to it and he also doesn't use a wand instead he just says a spell or points to something. This story is a romance between harry and allen so if you don't like it then don't read it. Well onward with the story. **

**Plot-**

**15 year old orphan harry potter has been alone and hasn't talked to anyone sense he was little, but then one day someone asks him if he would like to live at the black order. And his life will never be the same after. He then later meets allen, kanda, lavi and the rest of them. Will harry fall in love? And also be able to save the world from the earl or will darkness be his path that he forever walks on? **

_**Chapter 1: a very strange visiter! **_

Harry's pov-

My name is harry potter, im curently 15 years old. I live at an orphanage in england. I don't talk to anyone, or touch them either in fact im to scared to. They call me names, like freak and monster because I can use magic. But my mother when she was alive, said that I was special but my father thought I was a monster just like everyone else.

After my mother had died father sent me here and told the workers about my abilitys or more like curse. After they heard about it they wouldn't let the other kids play or befriend me. I remember one day a little boy that was my age came up to me and talked to me, like I was normal. For once I felt like I belonged, but then the next day he fell ill and everyone blamed me. So here I am, a fifteen year old who is afraid to talk or touch anyone sitting in a corner looking out the window. Not that it matters but I just wish I had a friend.

Someone I could talk to. Damn this curse. Why is it always me who has to go through this kinda stuff?

"harry." someone called out frantically. Probably one of the workers, because there the only ones who talk to me.

I didn't answer, but kept my eyes out the white window where there was a pine tree.

"harry." the voice called out again. This time closer though. "someones here to visit you." they announced exitedly. This caught my attention. No one ever comes to visit me, or pays attention either.

I sighed then came out of my hiding spot to where the worker was waiting. She looked a little surprised at first to see me but usually everyone does.

Next to the worker was a man dressed in a white lab coat I guessed. When he saw me looking at him he smiled warmly at me. I turned my head to the side and looked at the ground. He looked really nice, and had a warm and calming aura around him. Almost like the sun sort of.

The man walked up to me and held a hand out for me to shake. I glared at the hand then turned my head, this was mostly out of habit but then again im to scared to shake it. He seemed to notice this and instantly put his hand down.

"my name is komui lee, and I was wondering if you'd like to live with me?" he asked politely with a bow.

I don't know what it was but the feeling I get from this guy is that of a nice and kind hearted man instead of the cold hearted people im used to seeing. It was then that I knew that if I went with him i'd be happy and have a better life, or at least better than I would here.

Komui smiled warmly then asked again: "would you like to come?"

I wanted to badly tell him to just say that I would love to leave with him but I couldn't find the courage to talk to him so I nodded in agreement. He seemed to notice that I wouldn't talk nor touch him so he didn't push the subject to much. After the man adopted me we made our way to wherever he lived. I didn't care though as long as I get out of that stupid place, even if it's only for a little while i'll still be happy.

We're walking. We've been walking for I don't know how long but my legs hurt and im sweating. I want to take a break but I also don't want to seem weak to him. It's probably been at least three hours sense we left the orphanage, and it was that longest three damn hours of my life.

Komui noticed that I was falling behind but kept going anyways. Damn if I have to walk for three ore hours I think I might die. Instead of thinking about how long we've been in the blistering sun I started to look at our suroundings. There really wasn't much to look at, a lot of tree's were blocking my view so I really didn't notice much.

I looked in front of us and saw a little opening was forming in front of us. Once we were out of the forest all I could see was a big, well what looked like a castle to me but I knew it wasn't. I couldn't help but think to myself _this is where i'll be staying, with my new foster father. _

"harry, welcome to the black order." komui announced happily.

_What the hell is the black order? _I asked myself.

_**End of chapter 1**_

**xxxikutoxxx: okay I know it isn't much right now but don't worry it gets better at least I hope it does. Let me know if I should change something or even if you would like to see something in later chapters but I cant be sure if they'll be in the next chapter but i'll try my best. Please review my first crossover! **


	2. shake his hand dammit!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello its time for the next chapter that is longer than the first one. Im not sure how its going or how well im going to stick to the plot so if I ever mess up then hopefully you guys will help me. I just want to say thank you to dgm-mega fan for your review and glad you like it! **

**Hahaha I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own harry potter or d. gray man! **

**Recap of chapter 1-**

"_harry, welcome to the black order." komui announced happily. _

_What the hell is the black order? _I asked myself.

**By the way I forgot to tell you the texts:**

**bold: usually this is just me interupting but if it doesn't have (…..) around it then it could be something else. **

_Italic: this is someones thoughts. _

Normal: this is just telling the story basically.

**Hope this helps make sense of things. **

_**Chapter 2**_

komui saw the confusion on harry's face the moment he had said the black order. Which was true I mean, what the hell is a black order anyways?

**(im not sure if this is right so please correct me if it isn't) **"the black order is home to exorcists and finders." he began. Harry could tell that he was in for a big and long explanation so he started listening intently.

"the exorcists use innocence or anti-akuma weapon, it is the power source that drives the black order. And obviously it is also the weapon exorcists use to defeat and purify akuma. It is used by exorcists chosen by the innocence to wield them." he paused to let harry take al that in. _so does that mean if the innocence choses what exorcist to wield it then theres different kinds of innocence? _

"yes, each piece of innocence is different and is specifically created for their use. One part of the black order's agenda is to find all the innocence shards as well as their compatible users to defeat the millenium earl and his followers. There are three types of innocence forms, equipment which would be like a sword or something, then theres parasitic the innocence is a part of the exorcist's body, and then there's crystal which uses blood as the innocence's medium. And the finders are a group of volunteers working for the black order who traverse the world, determining the possible locations of shards of innocence." he sighed while leading harry to the huge castle looking building in the distance that komui had said was the black order. But what did all this have to do with him?

"you seem to possess some innocence of your own, but I won't be sure until I take you to see hevlaska." he explained harry's non voiced question as if he had said it aloud.

This either means that komui is a mind reader or he's just really good at reading peoples faces. Harry was shocked to say the least. He knew he was different because, what kind of normal person would be able to use magic just by touching or pointing at something? Certainly no ne he knows, thats for sure.

But he never would have thought in his lifetime that a person would randomly come see you and tell you that you have innocence and have to fight against some millenium earl guy.

And if what komui was saying about there being more exorcists and them being able to use innocence then does that mean they're like him and can use magic? Does it mean they're 'freaks' like him?

Harry was getting excited to meet these exorcists. In fact he was very excited to meet someone who was like him and that wouldn't judge him. Komui seemed to notice him smiling to himself and gave him harry a sad smile.

Yes a sad smile, indeed. It's not that komui was unhappy with what they do around here but he still sometimes wishes that the people that are sent here didn't have to wage in war especially when they're so young, but they are important to gain peace and stop this war. And thats why he will do everything he possibly can to help them.

Once they had gotten to the huge metal door komui had led harry to the door opened right away as if it was programed to do so when someone stands in front of it. They were greeted by a man with red hair and a hat on. He was also wearing a black and gold uniform.

"hello." the man greeted happily.

"ah, hello cross." komui greeted back.

"so this is the new guy huh?" he asked curiously. Komui smiled warmly and nodded.

"this is harry potter, and harry this is marian cross." he introduced with his hand.

Harry didn't know what it was about this guy but he really creeps him out.

Cross turned to harry for a moment then looked back at komui like he was mor interesting. Which didn't really bother harry because he's used to people treating him like that.

"i've got everyone you asked me to get in your office." he explained then started walking off but not before saying "nice to meet you." thats odd, harry thought he would hear something else besides that like freak or something, but no.

"alright then lets head up to my office, i've got people I want you to meet." komui said cheerfully while leading the way to his office.

They kept walking for what seemed like forever until komui finally stoped in front of a door that was closed. "wait here until I call for you." he comanded then walked in and closed the door behind him.

**In his office-**

komui walked over to the three people in the room. One had white hair and hazel eyes, and a scar over his left eye. Another one had blue hair and blue eyes with a sword against the red haired boy.

"komui, its about time." shouted the red-head while getting out of the others grasp.

"hello, kanda, allen, lavi." he greeted.

"why the hell are we here? This better be important." asked kanda while putting his sword away. Allen and lavi seemed to agree on kanda's question because they were doing other important things before cross had made them all come here, but didn't tell them why.

"well." he began. "the three of you are here because I would like to introduce someone very important, but I want you to know he doesn't talk much so don't expect him to." he explained.

"who?" asked lavi.

"you'll see. You can come in now." he shouted at the closed door.

After a few seconds the door opened and in came harry nervously.

"guys this is harry potter, and harry these are kanda, allen and lavi." he introduced while pointing to each one as he said their name.

"hello." lavi greeted.

"hi." was allens greeting while kanda just che'ed.

Harry looked the whole group over but his eyes rested on allen the longest and blushed slightly for some reason before truning to komui who was watching harry's reaction to each of them carefully.

"harry these are the people you were excited to meet earlier. They're like you in a way. You see kanda uses a sword to fight, then theres lavi who uses a hammer, and then allen uses his left arm." he explained. Harry nodded then looked back at them again, they all stared back in amusement except kanda who had his arms crossed and was looking the other way. Just like him they looked completely normal to, but who knows what they're abilitys actually do until he sees it for himself.

"guys." komui turned twords the three of them. "i'd like you to show harry around. Maybe take him to the cafeteria, he hasn't eaten yet." he suggested.

"fine then." sighed kanda.

Kanda went and waited by the door while the other two walked up to harry.

"come on." allen said while holding out his hand. Harry hesitated for a moment. _What will happen if I take his hand? _He asked himself. _And why is it that I blush whenever I look at him? _He knew he would probably regret it later but he started to move his hand twords allen, but stoped and thought _what if he falls ill like the rest? Will he ever talk to me again? No stop thinking harry and take his hand dammit! Stop being such a baby. _He then continued to move his hand to allen's waiting one again. And this time, for the first time sense he was little, he grabbed allen's hand and shook it with a little smile.

_**End of chapter**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hey, right now harry will touch only allen now but eventually he will talk and don't worry the chapters do get longer! Please review!**


	3. synchronization rate!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys it's me. Sorry I would have had the chapter up yesterday but my laptop decided that it wasn't going to work so I lost everything that I had and had to start all over. Well hope you enjoy! **

**Recap of chapter 2-**

"come on." Allen said while holding out his hand. Harry hesitated for a moment. _What will happen if I take his hand? _He asked himself. _And why is it that I blush whenever I look at him? _He knew he would probably regret it later but he started to move his hand t words Allen, but stopped and thought _what if he falls ill like the rest? Will he ever talk to me again? No stop thinking harry and take his hand dammit! Stop being such a baby. _He then continued to move his hand to Allen waiting one again. And this time, for the first time sense he was little, he grabbed Allen hand and shook it with a little smile.

_**Chapter 3**_

Allen, led harry to the cafeteria with lavi and kanda close behind. Allen still held Harry's hand while they were walking, which got weird looks from people but harry didn't care. He was just happy that someone wasn't scared to hold his hand or talk to him. And what was this feeling that he gets whenever he looks at Allen. He's never felt this way around anyone before. He shrugged the feeling off as it being him worried about what would happen to Allen sense he touched him.

Would he get sick like everyone else does when he touches them? And what would happen if he did? Would he talk to him again?

Allen thoughts were different though. _I wonder what this feeling is? I get it every time I touch or look at harry. Ugh I think I'm going crazy. _He thought to himself._**That's because you are going crazy. **_A voice which Allen recognized as the fourteenth answered his thoughts. Allen decided to ignore him though and continued to lead harry to the cafeteria.

Once Allen had stopped at an opening which harry guessed was that cafeteria, Allen had let go of Harry's hand and led him to where you order food. "this is Jerry, he's a really good cook and can cook you whatever you'd like." Allen explained. Harry stared at the man known as Jerry for a moment contemplating what he should do sense he won't talk.

Jerry noticed them and leaned over the counter and greeted them. "hello, Allen, kanda, lavi." he greeted. "oh and who's this little cutey?" he asked curiously while looking up and down harry.

"this is harry potter." lavi introduced with a smile.

"oh so this is the new guy, komui was talking about the other day. So what will it be?" he asked.

Harry just stared at the man like he was crazy. In fact he was. Who the hell calls people cutey anymore? Well this guy duh.

"ah a shy one huh?" he said as he handed him a menu. What the hell was he supposed to do point to what he wanted? It seemed like Jerry understood that harry wouldn't talk to him but he was going to try his hardest to get him to. "you don't like to talk." he started and harry dreaded what question would come next. "why don't you talk or touch anyone?" he asked. Harry started to fidget nervously. Allen and the other two were staring at him in wonder as well, which added to Harry's nervousness.

"he touched me." said Allen proudly.

"but did he talk?" came Jerry's next question to Allen.

A shake of the head was Allen sad reply. Harry was stumped, why on earth would you want a freak to talk to you anyways? One look at Allen sad expression had harry wishing that he had tried to speak to the boy.

Harry took a deep breath and then tried to speak, mostly looking at Allen for comfort. "I-I" he stuttered. He looked at their surprised faces while he paused then took another deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Allen. "I-I d-don't l-like it." he stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

"why?" asked lavi curiously.

Harry wouldn't answer and put his head down in shame. Like he had done or said something he wasn't supposed to. At this time komui had come looking for harry before he could even eat or try to talk again.

"ah, harry." he said between breaths. "I've been looking for you."

"why? You knew we were taking him down here." said kanda annoyed.

"yes, well I have to take him to see hevlaska." komui explained while pushing his glasses up.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at allen again while asking "w-who's h-hevlaska?" he asked nervously.

"oh, hey your talking." komui stated the obvious. _Correction. _Harry muttered. _Trying to but I can't unless I'm looking at allen for some reason. _

"hevlaska will tell us about your innocence, and how compatible you are with it." komui explained. Harry nodded then began to follow komui to wherever hevlaska was. Allen, kanda and lavi followed close behind. Truth be told they wanted to find out about Harry's innocence as well.

They were walking, and walking, who knows how far they walked? But they were now on a small platform that took them to where hevlaska is.

Once they got there, it was brightly lit up by a strange white glow. Harry, sense he wasn't used to being in bright places had to squint until he was able to see properly.

"hevlaska?" komui greeted with a smile.

"_hello komui, how may I help you?" _was her reply.

"you, see this boy." he pushed harry forward. "we need you to tell us his synchronization rate, please." said komui pleadingly.

"_very well then." _she said. Then all of a sudden two tentacles wrapped around harry's torso and lifted him up. Harry felt panicky for a moment and was trying to tell himself that this thing wouldn't eat him. If komui trusted it then so would he.

"_you needn't be worried child, I'm not going to hurt you." _she assured with a smile. Yes now that harry could see part of her face clearly he wasn't as scared of her. But that didn't mean he was completely calm either. I mean what the hell is a synchronization rate?

"_a synchronization rate will help us determine how strongly connected you are with your innocence." _she explained his question as if he asked it.

She then put her forhead to his and started giving off percents. Harry glanced down at allen and the rest for comfort, but mostly allen because for some odd reason allen made him feel better and gave him a weird fuzzy feeling. Allen smiled at him recognizing that harry was looking at him which made harry blush and turn away.

"_20%, 25%, 40%_, _57%, 78%, 81%, 98%" _she paused after ninety eight percent for a moment before saying _"harry potter's current synchronization rate is 98%." _she stated happily.

"oh, goody." said komui, evidently happy with Harry's results. Harry had no clue as to what was going on, but he knew that everyone was happy with his synchronization rate.

He once again looked at allen while asking "what does that mean?"

komui turned to him, a serious look on his face and said, "yes, very good. You see the higher the synchronization rate means the better you can do in battle." he explained, then his face grew darker and had an evil tint to it. "you'll do well with allen." he said. Harry immediately blushed uncontrollably and looked at the ground.

Komui smirked evilly and taunted harry more. "ah, is someone in love?" he asked innocently.

Harry's head snapped up to that and retorted. "N-NO! No way!" he shouted, his face flushed like a tomato. Allen just stared at harry, with a blush on his face as well.

"then, why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I-I'm not." he protested. Allen stared at harry I disbelief because komui had finally gotten harry to talk, well more like shout, but still it was something.

"harry and allen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang komui loud enough that the whole order could hear. Everyone burst out laughing except harry and allen who were blushing deeply at the thought of kissing each other.

"your a dead man komui." said harry violently then started komui around in a circle.

"ahhh, you would do that to your own step father? I did adopt you, ya know." said komui sadly while running away.

"i don't care your dead." he said back. Once harry had actually caught komui, kanda had to admit that the boy was pretty good at fighting.

Once harry had beaten the crap out of komui, they all made their way to their own rooms.

Meanwhile in komui's office-

"hey, what happened to komui?" asked one of the scientists.

"i heard he got beaten up by his foster son." replied another.

"i will get them to admit their feelings for each other sooner or later." he muttered under his breath.

"oh great now, what's he going on about?" asked one of them while they all looked at komui's evil smirk on his face.

"who knows, with komui though I can bet this wont turn out well. And we'll be the ones cleaning up after his mess as usual." answered another.

They all shook their heads in a displeased way then got back to work while komui made his evil plans to get allen and harry to admit their feelings for each other. If there is any feelings at all of course.

_**End of chapter**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hey sorry, I wanted to make this longer and I did have it way longer but I lost everything when my computer died on me so lost most of the stuff and couldn't remember, but anyways I hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	4. memories

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey sorry I'm a little late updating, but just to let you guys know I wont be updating every day. I'll try to update mostly on the weekends, but today is an exception because I forgot to hahahaha. Oh and to answer your question yes this is a alternate universe and also there wont be anyone from hogwarts, but harry's innocence is magic. Also thanks to all the people who reviewed this story your the best. XD P.S hope the info helped, if not then let me know and ask questions or something. **

**Kanda: haha so stupid to forget. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: okay I know I'm not that smart, but it doesn't mean you can just rub it in my face. Idiot!**

**Allen: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own harry potter or d. gray-man because if she did she wouldn't be on here posting stories, enjoy!**

**recap of chapter 3-**

"_who knows, with komui though I can bet this wont turn out well. And we'll be the ones cleaning up after his mess as usual." answered another. _

_They all shook their heads in a displeased way then got back to work while komui made his evil plans to get allen and harry to admit their feelings for each other. If there is any feelings at all of course. _

_**Chapter 4**_

**normal POV- **

komui had stayed up all night planing to get harry and allen to admit their feelings for each other, but had no idea on where to start. I mean there are plenty of ways to get them to admit it, but none of them would work because allen's to stubborn and harry didn't really talk as it is, but there is that one time when komui had mentioned that him and allen were perfect for each other. So maybe he could...

"that's it." he shouted. All the scientists looked up from what they were doing, and noticed that komui was going crazy and running around happily. They all shook their heads and returned to work. _Well this should be interesting. _They all thought at the same time.

**Meanwhile in the training grounds- normal POV- **

allen, kanda, lavi, and harry had been here training sense this morning, trying to see just how powerful harry really was. And guess what they found out, yeah harry beat them all within a couple of seconds,

but of course he went a little easy on allen for some reason. Can you guess why he did that? Here i'll give you a little hint it rymes with dove, yup you guessed it. It's love. Harry had finally admitted to being in love with allen, well to himself that is he would never admit it out loud though.

Allen on the other hand was having a harder time admitting it to himself. Yes he knew he had very special feelings for the boy, but he didn't think it was love. Maybe very close friends... well who knows?

"alright nice job today harry." complemented lavi. Harry nodded at lavi then turned towards the rest of them, to see that kanda was avoiding eye contact and so was allen. _Do they hate me?or did I do something wrong? _He asked himself.

"hey wanna go eat dinner?" lavi asked, noticing the tension between the three of them. Harry nodded and followed lavi, kanda and allen to the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, no one was there really. Just a few finders and scientists. After getting their food, which wasn't much for harry they went to a vacant table and began to eat and they would talk every once in a while.

"so, harry how do you like it here?" asked lavi curiously.

Harry paused and looked at all their faces, but mostly kept his eyes on allen's every move. He couldn't help it though, everything about allen seemed to be interesting. Like his eyes, those silver eyes that you could get lost in for eternity never to see the world again. But yet he couldn't seem to look away from them, and allen did the same with his eyes. That is until lavi cleared his throat, which made harry's head snap back into reality. He sent lavi a glare then went back to eating.

"you know you never answered my question." lavi said, hopeful that he would get an answer.

Harry stopped eating completely and pushed his food to the side of him. "so." he said, annoyed. Lavi seemed surprised to hear him talk at first, but then smiled because at least he had gotten him to talk because he hadn't sense komui said him and allen would be perfect together.

"so I wanna know what you think of this place." lavi said, he gave harry the puppy dog eyes. Harry sighed deeply, and looked away from him.

"it's fine, good enough I guess. Whats it matter to you anyways?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"because we care about you, don't you like it here?" lavi pried. Harry was seriously getting annoyed with lavi, I mean couldn't the guy leave him to his thoughts for three damn seconds? The answer is obviously no.

"really it doesn't seem like you care." he said while glancing at allen and kanda. "and I said it's good enough so stop asking me pointless questions dammit!" he cursed.

Lavi looked at allen and kanda who were avoiding harry then looked at harry who was trying to control his anger. He then started laughing really hard. Allen kanda and harry all gave him the _your crazy _look.

"what the hell are you laughing at? You damn rabbit." asked kanda angrily.

"you." was his only reply before laughing again. "trust me harry, kanda and allen don't hate you and neither do I." he said to harry who looked surprised to hear that.

"why not?" he asked. "I'm just a freak who can do magic, I even made my one and only friend that I made fall ill and die. It was my fault and it always will be." he balled his fists, and stood up. The three other exorcists all looked at him sadly. Harry started to walk away to wherever and ignored the fact that allen had followed him.

Harry had went outside and sat by a tall tree. He looked up at the sky, just wishing someone would understand how he felt. To be alone, to be called a freak by everyone around him. He just needed someone who would love him, no matter what he looked like, or what he could or couldn't do. Where it's true he can use magic, he however can't save lives. Yet that time with his one friend when he was little, he was expected to save his life, but how could he?

**Flashback- bold and italics is the flashback, and normal writing is harry's thoughts on it. The flashback part is normal POV and harry's thoughts are in his POV. **

_**a young harry was sitting in the corner of a small room. Kids were running around him, some ignored him while others made fun of him. That is until a young boy with blonde hair and black eyes had stepped in to stop them. **_

Yes that was the first time I met him. His name was...

"_**hi my name is jack, would you like to be my friend?" the young boy stuck out his hand for harry to shake. **_

_**Harry looked up in surprise at the young boy. **_

Never in my life had someone wanted to be my friend, except jack. I was so shocked at the time that I didn't know what to do.

_**Harry looked at his hand. He frowned and looked away. He brought his knees to his chest and put his head down on them. **_

"_**it's alright I'll give you time, but just know that I will come back everyday that I'm here. I'll try again until you want to be my friend." the boy said then walked away leaving harry alone in the small room. **_

Yeah I blew him off, that was the first time, but the boy never gave up, never. Even all those times I blew him off, he never gave up. In fact I was actually starting to look forward to it everyday. I even started to do it on purpose, but then he stopped coming all of a sudden. I got scared then, I thought he had given up on me like the rest. So I confronted him myself.

_**The young harry decided that he would go and see the blonde haired boy that he had grown so fond of. He searched and searched around the whole orphanage, then he finally found him, getting bullied by some older kids. Probably because he tried to befriend harry. **_

_**He drew in a deep breath and through himself in front of the young boy. **_

"_**leave him alone." he yelled. **_

"_**oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" the older boy asked curiously. "your just a freak, who no one loves or cares about, why don't you do die in a hole." he added angrily, with a smirk plastered on his face. **_

_**Harry flinched slightly, but held his ground against them. "this." he said, then pointed at one of the boys, who were behind the leader. The boy then fell to the ground, yelping in agony. Harry enjoyed it. The feeling of making the older boy feel pain was exciting and made him feel a lot better. He then turned to the other boys who ran away right away. Same with the boy who had fallen to the ground. **_

I couldn't help it at the time. I just wanted to make them feel pain for what they were doing to my friend. It even started to feel good, I liked the feeling of inflicting pain on others.

_**Harry turned around and saw the fear in the young boys black eyes. He walked over to him and held out his hand, he then said the same thing the boy had when he first met him. **_

"_**it's alright I'll give you time, but just know that I will come back here everyday that I'm here. I'll try again until you want to be my friend." he quoted, he had remembered every word that jack had said to him, and he would never forget it. Jack sat there, shocked that harry remembered and said the very same thing he had told him when they met. **_

_**Jack smiled and took harry's outstretched hand, and shook it hard. **_

Do I regret ever talking to him or being his friend? No, but I do regret touching him. I just know that that's what caused him to get sick. I knew though. I knew the whole time that if I touched him then that would happen yet I...

_**a few days later jack, had fallen ill and was in the hospital that the orphanage had built into it. Harry went to go visit him. **_

"_**is he okay?" he asked the nurse worriedly. **_

"_**no, he has pneumonia. We tried the best we can to help him, but there's no hope. He'll be lucky to live another couple days. I'm so sorry." the nurse said sadly. **_

"_**no there has to be something you can do." harry said in disbelief. **_

"_**no there's nothing." she shook her head. **_

_**By that time one of the orphanages care takers had arrived and was very pissed off. She was very close to jack. "is he okay?" she asked, the nurse shook her head again and told her what he had and that he wouldn't make it. She turned towards harry and said "you!" she exclaimed. "you did this. Take it back, take it back you freak." she yelled. **_

_**Harry was on the break of tears, but he wouldn't cry no he promised himself he wouldn't, after all he was used to being called a freak. "I didn't do anything." he protested. **_

"_**yes you did. I told him, I told him to not go near you, but he wouldn't listen. I saw you the other day, you touched him. You knew what would happen yet you-" she began to get louder and louder with every sentence. **_

Yes I knew it was my fault, but it was to late. I couldn't do anything. How could I stop something that would kill you? I was only a boy. A very stupid boy.

"_**I-I can't do anything." he admitted, sadly. **_

"_**y-you can't. Well then I will make sure that you will never touch anyone ever again. I'll make sure your life is a living hell. You will pay for what you did." she promised. **_

_**And so jack died the next day. Harry wasn't aloud to see him, not once. He wasn't aloud to go to the funeral either. All he could do now was sit there. In the corner, and sulk. The care taker had made sure he wasn't aloud to touch anyone again, but it didn't matter he was to scared to anyways. She had gotten fired for some personal reason, to which he was great full for. **_

_**But from that day on he didn't touch or talk to anyone. He just wanted to pay for what he did. And sense he couldn't get out of the orphanage he sat alone in the corner wishing he was dead. **_

**End of flashback harry's POV-**

and that's why I was so scared to touch or talk to anyone. Until I met allen. He turned my whole meaning of life upside down. He didn't get sick because of me which was good, but I still wish jack was alive. I wonder what he would think of this place. Would he like it? Would he still be my friend after all these years? I miss you jack.

**Normal POV- **

harry felt his cheeks, which had tears streaming down them. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw allen there. This next part surprised him.

Allen then pulled him into a big hug and rubbed his back while he cried. After a while allen pulled away. Harry still sat there shocked which allen chuckled to. He then wiped the tears from his eyes, and kissed him passionately.

_**End of chapter **_

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys I'm so happy that it's a lot longer than my last chapter. I still wish it was longer though. So if you have any questions about anything or just want to thank me for this awesome story, haha kidding, but seriously though it would make me happy to see a lot of reviews! See ya next time. **


	5. question

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello everyone I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't want to bore you with why I haven't updated in a long time so without further a do let's get on with the next chapter. I have to warn you though I haven't written in a while so it wont be as good as last chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Recap of chapter 4- **

harry felt his cheeks, which had tears streaming down them. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw allen there. This next part surprised him.

Allen then pulled him into a big hug and rubbed his back while he cried. After a while allen pulled away. Harry still sat there shocked which allen chuckled to. He then wiped the tears from his eyes, and kissed him passionately.

**End of recap- **

_**chapter five**_

_**harry's POV- **_

I couldn't believe it. Allen was kissing me. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to sense Allen was holding me. The only thought I could think was that I loved Allen and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. That much I now knew was clear. Yet I couldn't bring myself to kiss him back.

I don't get it whats holding me back? I have the man I love right next to me and he wants me back also. So whats the problem?

_Jack._ I missed him so much and I was in love with him when we first met. Maybe that is whats holding me back. Maybe I just don't want to betray jack.

_**Normal POV inside harry's head-**_

harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him only to see nothing.

"_it's okay." _a soft voice came from behind him.

_Jack? _Harry asked, shocked.

"_it's okay. Be happy with him. Live with the man you love harry." _jack said softly.

_But jack...are you sure? _Harry asked.

"_yes, we'll be together again harry, but for now I want you to be happy with him." _jack confirmed.

_But I- _harry started.

"_no buts harry. Just promise me." _

_I promise jack. _

"_good." _was all he heard before he felt the hand on his shoulder gone.

Harry still felt Allen kissing him, waiting for either a rejection or for him to kiss back.

_A promise is a promise jack. _

Harry thought before he kissed Allen back just as passionately.

Allen clenched harry's hair in his hands. He pulled harry closer deepening the kiss. It wasn't long until both of them pulled apart for air. Neither of them seemed to notice the audience they had until lavi coughed, interrupting the staring contest between Allen and Harry.

Both Allen and Harry looked over at them. Everyone was there. Kanda, Lavi, Komui, and Lenalee. The two boys blushed crimson red as the group watched them, amused by their embarrassment. They stood up and left without a single word to anyone. It was obvious that they were embarrassed to be seen like they were.

Once both of them were out of there, they made their way to Allen's room for the night. Both didn't talk the whole way. It's not that they didn't want to they just didn't have anything to say. Or more like there wasn't anything to say. All had been said when they kissed.

When there harry went in first followed by Allen who closed the door then went to the bed where harry was sitting Indian style. He sat next to him.

"are you okay now harry?" Allen asked worriedly. Harry looked up and nodded, blush still evident on his face.

"yes, thank you Allen, for everything."

Allen smiled fondly at him which made harry's blush deepen. Allen smirked, leaned in and placed a kiss on harry's lips.

"your cute when you blush harry." Allen muttered, his face merly an inch from harry's. This next question had harry a bit surprised that it had come from Allen's mouth.

"would you have sex with me harry?" he asked seductivly.

_**End of chapter five**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hehehehe I'm evil. Will harry say yes? Hmm who knows. I'm sorry this was so short and all but i've had a lot on my mind and couldn't make this longer so I had to make a cliffhanger, I know I hate cliffhangers but thats all I could do for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry it will be longer hopefully next time, also I will update within the next one or two days and will have more time to update sense I'm now being home schooled, for personal reasons. Woo...please review see ya next time!**


End file.
